


A Predator in my Bed

by fedaykin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Domhnall said so, Established Relationship, Hux is a biter, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't know what half of the tags I see even mean, i guess, i still don't know how to tag, i'm a voyeur, i'm not an author, no but seriously i am practically an innocent, so consumer beware?, there's blood, they seem to be sharing quarters, who's in control? flip a coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/pseuds/fedaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ren, what are - ?” A groggy voice is cut off. A pale finger presses against Hux's lips, silencing him. </p><p>-----<br/>Kylo returns to reality just as Hux needs to start his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Predator in my Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by some headcanons I've been tossing around. 
> 
> I ain't got no beta. Sorry.

_ In through the nose, out through the mouth.  _ Kylo's eyes open. The nightmares have been tamed for the time being. He looks to the chronometer. 0400. He feels some remorse. It was not his intention to meditate so long. He vaguely remembers an ill-tempered voice speaking to him, grumbling about when he’d be done, an impact of something soft? There’s a pillow lying to his side. 

The voice’s owner is in a deep sleep across the room. Body splayed over the sheets and breathing evenly. Tousled red hair.  _ Beautiful. _ He’ll be awake soon for the day. 

Kylo rises slowly, his limbs sluggish from hours locked in one position. He stretches his arms over his head and down, drawing his muscles taut and releasing, another deep breath. It takes all his willpower not to collapse in a puddle on the floor; meditation always relaxed his body into putty, his joints so loose that it had led to some very creative nights that Kylo thinks of now with pleasure. 

He pads lightly to the bedside and strips himself of his remaining clothing. He regards the sleeping figure before him, trying to come to a decision. He checks the time again. 

With surprising agility for his build, Kylo holds himself above the sleeping figure, crawling lower to nuzzle his face in the other’s groin. The man is already a bit hard naturally from sleep. Kylo hums softly in amusement as he starts to free the other’s cock from its confines. He sucks lightly at the base, running his tongue up the length, swirling the tip before drawing it into his mouth. The body below him stirs. Kylo swallows down, taking the whole length, trying to control his breath as he attempts to bob his head at this depth. 

A sudden jerk and Kylo sees the stomach before him contract as he attempts to rise, still disoriented. A hand appears in his hair, but Kylo does not remove his mouth. 

“Ren, what are - ?” A groggy voice is cut off. A pale finger presses against Hux's lips, silencing him. Kylo takes him to the hilt again, lingering and rolling his tongue. Hux screams out a moan, his inhibitions are gone, too newly awake to feel any reservations about volume, his mind focusing solely on the sensations he feels. 

Kylo slips that lone finger into Hux's mouth, which is readily accepted, Hux sucking in between whimpers. 

Kylo uses his free hand to tug Hux's balls, rolling them gently. He draws his head back up, harshly sucking the tip, and tonguing the slit. Hux desperately bucks up into the mouth, but Kylo changes tactics, placing small kisses and licks along the shaft, a light hint of teeth. 

Hux bites down on the finger in his mouth. Kylo lets out a pained hiss, pulling his hand away, and nipping at Hux's groin in retaliation. Hux fists both hands in Kylo's hair and pulls his head up to face him. Hux's pupils are blown wide, his chest is heaving, and Kylo feels a small thrill. _Still so beautiful._ _So vicious._

Kylo slowly stalks up along Hux's body, his shoulders low and rolling, looking like a predator preparing to pounce. He presses kisses as he goes, shoving up Hux's shirt to expose more skin, finding a nipple and giving it a quick suck. He licks a stripe up a slender neck to mouth at an ear. Now, face to face, he runs his tongue along Hux's lips, tracing the edges, a few light pecks, as he explores every curve. Their naked cocks twitch against each other, dampening with precome. Kylo lifts his body up, reaching down to push at Hux's pants, helping as they are kicked off. He admires the body below him. 

Kylo is distracted. Hux bites him. 

"Pfassk, Hux...", Kylo sits up and touches a hand to his lip, looking at the blood now coating his fingertips. He licks at the bite, trying to staunch the flow. Hux gives him a feral grin. 

"Come on, Ren. If you think - " and yet again, Hux is cut off. Kylo's right hand is covering Hux's mouth, muzzling the beast.

"Silence, General," Kylo purrs. Surprisingly, Hux doesn't protest and Kylo gives him a long look, weighing his options. 

He starts to shift his weight entirely on that right arm, Hux mumbling his discomfort from pressure on his jaw. Kylo reaches down to line up Hux's cock with his entrance. It's awkward with his left hand, but Hux has enough presence of mind to help. 

Kylo sinks down, achingly slow, a bit difficult being dry, but he's still so relaxed from meditation. It's almost too easy, all things considered. Hux arches back and his loud groan is muffled by Kylo's hand. 

Kylo takes his time, enjoying the feeling of Hux inside him, searing him, somehow branding him as property. It was an odd sensation of belonging. Kylo sits more firmly, rolling and bucking his hips. His eyes flutter shut as he leans back, exposing his chest and neck.  _ Yes, this, this exactly.  _ Hux's hands have found their way to his thighs, palms and nails pushing to get Kylo to move more than this shallow grinding. He rolls his head forward and admires the view below him; red hair, longer than it seems, is in utter disarray, brows furrowed over cool eyes darkened with lust, a perfect nose flaring with labored breathing, soft lips and a strong jaw captured by Kylo's hand. Hux looks like he would eat Kylo, given the chance. That he should tread lightly if he wants to remain in one piece.  _ But, Hux, we are both predators.  _

Kylo raises up and slams down on Hux's cock, the other man crying and gasping for air, mouth opening wide enough to get a little freedom from Kylo's hand.  _ Gods, the friction… _

Kylo starts a steady pace, focusing more on forcing Hux as deep as possible, slamming down, rather than speed. Each jolt of their hips together makes them whine, getting higher pitched as it goes on. Kylo's cock smacks heavily on Hux's stomach with each bounce, landing in a pool of his own precome. 

Kylo's hand lowers and frames Hux's jaw, occasionally tracing down to feel an erratic pulse, before caressing his lips yet again, absorbing the vibrations from each grunt. Hux takes Kylo's cock in his hand, tugging and rolling his thumb across the tip. Kylo shudders and chokes back some strange noise, decidedly not human. 

Hux bites into the flesh between Kylo's thumb and fingers. Hux doesn't like Kylo trying to restrain his cries. Blood pools around his lips and drips to his ears. 

Kylo yelps, the reaction Hux wants, but also realizes that he can not free his hand if he wants to get it back intact.  Hux’s hand around his cock is tightening. Somehow, he’s been pinned from the bottom. Kylo scrunches his face.  _ Pfassk _ , it hurts, but somehow his cock is still dripping, his spine spasming with pleasure. He mentally berates himself for loving it.

Desperate for some sort of retribution, Kylo starts a more punishing pace, while taking his free hand and squeezing Hux’s throat, slowly dulling the circulation. He feels Hux rumble beneath each of his hands, a faint sensation of a tongue lapping at his bloody flesh. 

Hux’s hand strokes him in a perfect way, light at the base and slowly tightening towards the tip, tugging and so slick with precome. Kylo doesn’t stifle any whimpers this time.  _ I can’t.  _

“Hux, I’m - “ Kylo attempts to speak. His connection to the Force starting to bleed free, suddenly more aware of every sensation they each feel. Hux is feeling pleasantly dizzy from his lack of air, he can’t seem to grasp enough breathing through his nose, his mouth and throat too restricted. Kylo feels his cock surrounded by an amazingly tight heat, but no, that’s what Hux is feeling. Kylo can’t keep it straight anymore. He can’t breathe, his prostate is stroked, there’s blood in his mouth, his cock has a thumb rubbing the tip, his cock is being swallowed by heat, his thighs are cramping, there’s a hand at his throat, the pace is brutal, he wants to scream. He can’t. He can. 

Kylo feels hot spurts inside, a heavy shudder, a feedback loop that leads him to tip over the edge, painting Hux’s stomach, hitting the shirt that had been pushed up. The pure ecstasy has an edge, the teeth in his hand clenching harder, he wonders if he’ll be missing flesh. It’s in a daze that he contemplates the bridge of pain and pleasure. Dark and light. It’s the mix that exhilarates him. 

Kylo slumps forward, unable to support himself any longer. There, nuzzled in Hux’s neck, he feels his hand freed, turning to inspect the damage. Still attached it seems. Kylo burrows deeper into Hux, trying to steady his breathing. 

“Kylo?” a soft voice asks. He rolls his head up to stare at a sharp jaw, humming. It’s so heavy, but he raises his arm back up, pressing his wounded hand back to those lips. Hux reverently kisses and sucks, trying to ease the pain, perhaps apologizing in some way. There is no need for apologies. 

Kylo struggles up, wanting to look Hux in the eyes again. Blood has stained Hux’s mouth, rivulets falling to either side, painting his ears and hair like some macabre smile. Kylo leisurely licks at Hux’s lips, wanting to hold on to this sensation. 

The alarm chimes. It’s over. He smiles. 

  
“Good morning, General.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons:
> 
> Hux is a biter. Ever since Domhnall mentioned that Hux would fight dirty, I wholeheartedly accepted that Hux use any available means to try to level the playing field. It hurts. Ren frequently needs a months supply of bacta. But he likes it. 
> 
> After meditating, Kylo is relaxed as fuck. His ongoing struggle between sides wears him thin, but meditation balances him. Probably not the intended outcome, but Kylo is high as a kite when he doesn't feel the pain inside. He doesn't care. 
> 
> \-----  
> I promote this shit at [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> My main blog is [Sith Fedaykin](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
